


Fools Wear Crowns

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Loyalty, Multiverse, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Series Spoilers, Short One Shot, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They were more alike than she cared to admit.





	Fools Wear Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Chromia/Drift – lost in space”

Drift was a mystery to her. Yet, to Chromia, they were more alike than she cared to admit. He was a soldier, and a turncoat, having defected from the Decepticons. He was alone against the warring tides from both sides, and he remained constant. Even though he faced certain death from being a turncoat, even though he faced the inevitable scrutiny, Drift still pressed on. He was unyielding in his convictions. Chromia knew that all too well.

Chromia never lacked conviction, she only did what had to be done. She never wanted to cause conflict, and if she did, she would own up to it. She never meant to escape, from what she had done back in Cybertron, though it all was for Windblade. She thought she had made things right, but she only made it worse. She made her choice, as did Drift, even as they were connected to the ever-present conflict.

They survived. They  _endured_.

They have said that only fools wear crowns. If that was true, then Drift and Chromia were more alike than they had hoped. Even if they could be lost in space, they would be found, from both their transgressions and seeking their own redemption.


End file.
